Sara
Sara is Sapphie's human partner in Jewelpet Twinkle. 12 years old and a half-Lebanese half-Italian girl with red eyes and blue hair, she's the genius prodigy of the trio (Akari, Miria, and Sara) who likes science, especially chemistry, physics, and inventions, and is constantly reading magic books. She lives away from her parents and doesn't talk much, sometimes coming off as a cold-hearted person. She is expert on using magic with chemistry and magical physics while making her experiments successful, but she has phobia towards mushrooms. Also she doesn't like immodest clothing. Both Nicola and Miria think she's weird, but Akari thinks Sara is a nice person inside, although she doesn't show it. She and Nicola are rivals due to their knowledge in magic. Her wish when she obtains the Jewel Star title is to be a famous scientist. In the series Epilogue, her parents finally met her once again, embracing them in tears of joy. She and Sapphie can cast magic using Sara's Jewel Charm, sometimes changing her attire to her blue magician's outfit to amplify her magic. Appearance Sara is a Lebanese and Italian girl, with bright red eyes and short, straight, light blue hair. Being the second oldest in her class, she is also the second tallest. Her choice of clothing would be anything that won't stand out which includes a lab coat. She would only wear bright dresses if it was a special occasion. Her magician's attire is mostly a blue, or sapphire color. Plot She's the genius prodigy of the trio who likes science, especially chemistry and physics, inventions and always reads magic books. She lived all by herself after her parents left, being guarded by the government and she doesn't talk that much, sometimes becoming a cold-hearted person. She is expert on doing magic using chemistry and magic physics, while making her experiments successful. She is an honor student at the academy. Both Nicola and Miria think that she is weird, but Akari thinks that Sara is a nice person inside, although she doesn't show it. She and Nicola are rivals due to their knowledge in magic. Her wish after she obtains the Jewel Star title is to be a famous Scientist. Her only fear is mushrooms gills lines under the top, seeing she has a psychological phobia on them. She and Miria can't get along nicely until the incident when their bodies were swapped. Nicola seems to have a crush on her as the story goes on. In episode 31, At first, she thought herself that she was fine with being alone and didn't even needed neither of her parents nor friends except Sapphie, but upon seeing Akari of how much she is trying her best to bring her plant back to life, Sara started to break down in tears and realize how lonely she feels now to the point she gone to apologizes to her and teamed up together to recover the plant. Upon seeing sara as finally grown, Halite gave her the 11th jewelstar. Personality Sara in the beginning may seem cold, but as the story progresses she begins to warm up to Akari. At first, Sara could be described as a cool, calm, and collected person. She would often work in her laboratory. But, as the story progresses she became used to Akari and the others. Skills Sara is the only student in the Magic Academy who can use alchemy in her spells seeing as though she understands which chemicals she can use. Along with Sapphie, they can use magic together through her Jewel Charm. She can use Jewel Flash to change her attire into her own blue magician's outfit to amplify her magic. Although she is very skilled at not only using, but inventing magic, her magic lacked emotion. She slowly understood from Akari that her powers can become more stronger if she puts emotion into her magic. Gallery Sara.jpg|Sara without her glasses. Sara Jewel Flash.jpg|Sara's transformation. Sara experimenting.jpg|Sara experimenting. Tinkle Tinkle Magical Charm.jpg|Sara & Sapphie using the Jewel Charm. Concerned.jpg|Concerned Sara. Sara blushing.jpg|Blushing Sara. Sara during the credits.jpg|Chibi Sara. Sara using magic.jpg|Tatakae, Sara! Switching places.jpg|Sara (In Miria's Body) and Miria (In Sara's Body) Sara and Maria.jpg|Sara & Miria. Magical Friends.jpg|Sara, along with Akari & Miria in their final clothing transformation. Sara tells us why she hates Mushrooms.jpg|Sara explains why she's afraid of mushrooms. Sara's dress.jpg|Actually, it's Miria in Sara's body wearing her beauty dress, but whatever. Sara's Bikini.jpg|Sara's swimsuit. The opening.jpg|Sara as shown in the opening sequence. Sara during half time.jpg|Sara's 2nd Eyecatch. JPT Eyecatch 5.jpg|Sara's 1st Eyecatch. 1392183032229.jpg|Sara Smile Sara! 3.jpg|Sara Kid Sara recieving flowers from her mother in the past....jpg|Little Sara recieving the beautiful flowers from her mother. 1387120677727.jpg|Sara's too scared of the mushrooms. Capture6271_stitch.jpg|Sara tv1272675164911.jpg|Sara giggles. 14wa09-eb987.jpg|Sara and her Jewelstars. Trivia and Notes *It is revealed that Sara is an honor students and has the headmaster approval to make experiments. *In Episode 9, it is revealed that Sara has a fear of mushrooms because she says that they're under parts look like gills. * She loves most of the animals, especially snakes. * Her favorite food is pancakes. * Her favorite subject at school is math and physics but like Leon she dislikes Home Economics. * Sara is an 8th grader since she skipped a grade but was supposed to be a 7th grader. * She is Italian , Spanish and Canadian. * Nicola apparently has some potential love interest to her, but sara however ignores it. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Characters Category:Main characters Category:Sapphie Partner